The Way Fairies Dance in Bed
by L-everlou
Summary: A short collection of lemons. I might not update often, but I'll try my best! This goes out to my first three reviewers, theabridgedkuriboh, yukinome23, and jam. I memorized your names. Thank you so much... when I saw those reviews I ran around my house crying and screaming. So thanks, you really helped me along. The rest of you, too.
1. Too much time Alone

**I-I... I'm... I'm CRYING! My very first fanfic was released just yesterday, and I checked up on it just now... It had 3 frickin' reviews! I was so happy I ran around the house screaming and yelling. I know it was only 3, and a lot of famous fics authors have a lot more than that, but the consideration put into those reviews was what made the tears fall. Special thanks to yukinome23, theabrigdedkuriboh, and Jam. You guys made my day... so, I took your advice! I'm installing this cute new series, just for you three! Focus, focus. All of the chapters are going to have sex in them, look forward to it. For our own benefit, I made Natsu a year younger than Gray, making him 17. Because it's hot in a way, to call him younger. Again, thanks for the reviews. That's why I write. Here we go, chapter one!**

**Disclaimer: seriously? Need I put it here? Because you know if I DID own it, it would practically be a porno. So yea, I don't own. All rights go to thier rightful owner.**

It had been a long day. Team Natsu had been trekking around the dark woods, looking for their client, but they were literally going in circles. They had passed the same tree stump 5 times. They finally gave up and started unloading things and setting up tents. It was a rough and boring day for all, but Natsu and Gray were the least comfortable in the group. It had been weeks since they had sex, and the two mages were aching to touch each other again. They both didn't confess to each other, but the eye hockey they had been playing the whole time was proof enough. Natsu's inner mind was teasing him about how he got aroused at the slightest touch. On the train, he had his usual bout of mind-bendingly tortuous motion sickness. Of course, Erza had knocked him out for the ride, but he landed on Gray's lap. Even Lucy noticed the deep crimson scrawl across the boys' faces as Natsu shifted in his lap, desperately trying to get off the ice mage, but being too weak to do so.

The tents had been set up, and various sleeping arrangements were made. Erza, Lucy, and Happy retired for the night, but Gray and Natsu remained sitting side by side in front of the fire. There was a period of silence, as the two waited for their teammates to fall asleep. Finally, as if an unspoken agreement had been shared, Gray jumped on top of Natsu and gave him a long, passionate kiss.

"I needed that." Natsu murmured, when they broke for air.

"It's been way too long." Gray agreed. The ice mage flashed a lecherous glare that sent chills down his spine.

"I'm gonna take that out on you, tonight." He purred. Natsu wriggled out from under him and got on all fours, exposing his backside to him.

"I'm bottoming; I don't have the... usual energy..." The dragon slayer teased, spreading his legs and moving his hips in a "come hither" manner. Gray had already stripped his clothing, and he grabbed the fire mage's hips and pulled Natsu into him.

"Ah! Eager as always." Natsu noted. The pinkette tried grinded his hips back onto Gray's erection, making a small noise of pleasure.

"You're going to have to beg more than that, come now." Gray said, in a dissatisfied tone.

"P-please..." Natsu groaned.

"Please, what?" Gray asked, holding his hips away from himself.

"Gray..."

"Yes? What do you want?" The dark-haired teen replied, smiling.

"Damn it... fuck me already!" Natsu yelled, finally.

"There. That wasn't so hard!" Gray sighed. He pushed into the younger boy, thrusting slowly at first. Then he built up the speed, pounding into Natsu as fast as he could.

"Gray! Mm... hit there again! Hardeeeeeeer..." Natsu begged.

Gray obliged, releasing his weeks' worth of pent up energy into his ass.

"Natsu... such a slut..." Gray laughed.

"Ah! I-I'm your slut, Gray! Please... fuck me harder!" The dragon slayer moaned.

The ice mage stopped abruptly and pulled out.

"Dammit, Gray! Why the hell are you stopping?!" Natsu shouted.

"I wanted to try something else." Gray mused. He lied down on the ground and beckoned Natsu towards him.

Natsu huffed and dragged himself over to his partner. Ne reached behind himself to line Gray's cock up with his warm ass. With another sigh, Natsu plopped down onto the waiting dick.

"Aaaaaaah... fuck." Natsu cringed.

Gray threw his head back, and tried his hardest not to moan, But Natsu was making it difficult. In almost no time, Natsu recovered from the first thrust, and began to bob up and down on his dick. The dragon slayer was panting heavily as the thick pole penetrated him over and over, stabbing his prostate with every drop.

"Gray... right there, oh god..." Natsu gasped. Gray was meeting Natsu halfway, thrusting up into him as the younger teen fell onto his throbbing shaft. The climax was building, but both tried to shove the feeling down.

"N-Natsu, I'm gonna..." Gray trailed off, drowning in moans of pleasure.

"Me too... Gray!" Natsu roared as they both came, flushing the tension out of them both. They collapsed to the ground and lay there, gasping for air.

"Oh, shit. Natsu?" Gray started.

"Yeah?" Natsu replied, sucking on his cum covered digits.

"We were right next to the tents the whole time; you never know... they could've been awake." Gray informed, gesturing to the tents.

The morning brought both pain and humiliation for the two. Erza was mad at them for not waiting until they reached home and for keeping them up. Lucy was jotting notes like a demon, probably for her romance novel. Happy was laughing. And the couple shared a room in the hospital for a couple weeks... not to mention a bed~ yep, knowing those two, they probably had sex there, but that's a different story...


	2. Hospital visitor

**Ok, this is the newest chapter. I wrote it right after submitting the first one, I was so excited. Anyways... oh yeah, so I think every pairing of mine will star in 3 chapters before we bring in a new sexy couple. I just decided. Anyways, I don't really want to waste your time, so here's the next chapter. **

**Disclaimer: herp a derp. I no own fairy tail. All rights go to their respected owners.**

Last time, Natsu had sex with Gray just outside their makeshift camp, and team Natsu heard everything! When Erza knocked them senseless, Natsu had received the bigger portion of punishment (PLOT BUNNEH) and landed himself in Magnolia hospital. For the first two days, he wasn't allowed visitors, but on the third day, Gray showed up. "Heeeeey, sexy! ~" Gray bubbled, acting ridiculously OOC. "Where the hell did you get that outfit?" Natsu questioned, immediately. "I got it from one of the nurses so I could sneak up here. What's up?" Gray answered. "I've been living in the hospital for the past few days. I'm bored as fuck." Natsu sighed.

"... Hey, how much privacy do you get in these rooms?" Gray asked after a while. "Not much. The nurses are constantly checking up on me." The pinkette replied. "So... you haven't had much time to, know, and touch yourself?" Gray interrogated. Natsu grinned when he finally understood what Gray was aiming for. "No, haven't had much time for just me..." he grinned. Gray casually walked over to the bed and sat down. "Well, I could take care of that for you if you want..." Gray suggested. "Dear god, PLEASE. It's been way too long, I'm going insane." Natsu breathed. "Yeah, but with your wounds You can't bottom, much less fuck me... oh, how does a blowjob sound?" Gray offered. Natsu nodded, eagerly. "Cool. Hey, help me take off your clothes." Gray mumbled.

He quickly snapped the buttons on Natsu's hospital issued pajama top and ran his hands over the dragon slayer's chest and muscular abs. "Gray, hurry up." Natsu demanded. "Fine, princess!" Gray laughed. Natsu quickly pulled his pants down to his ankles and spread his legs a bit. "Damn, you're already hard! Natsu, you're a pervert." The ice mage commented in awe. "Says the pervert who's doing it to me." Natsu rolled his eyes. "Whatever. You know I love you, right?" Gray brushed off the last comment as he grabbed the thick cock in front of him. "Y-yeah, why?" Natsu answered. "Don't forget it." Gray grinned, and lowered his mouth on top of the pinkette's large dick. "F-fuck, Gray... the door, l-locked it?" The fire mage uttered in between gasps. "Already took care of it." Gray confirmed, his voice muffled by the huge shaft in his mouth. He held up the card key, as a reminder.

Gray was an expert at giving blowjobs, and Natsu knew it. He was squirming and writhing under the ice mage's touch. Gray lifted his mouth off of the cock, and swirled his tongue over the head, occasionally dipping into his slit. "Shit, Gray... there, again... p-please..." Natsu moaned. "It feels even better when you haven't done it in a while, huh?" Gray purred. Natsu nodded, attempting to thrust upwards into Gray's mouth. After a while, Gray caught the message and began bobbing his head up and down on Natsu's pole. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck..." Natsu chanted, softly. The Dragon slayer threaded his fingers through Gray's hair, and pushed him down further onto his length. Gray took it all in stride, bobbing faster, and sucking on the tip. "Gray... I'm going t-to cum..." Natsu warned. Gray nodded, and opened his mouth wide. Then, he took Natsu's cock into his hand and jerked him off. With a loud roar, Natsu blew his load, most of it ending up in Gray's mouth. Some ribbons of cum landed on his chest, face, and blue locks. Gray swallowed the sweet liquid, and wiped the rest of it off with a towel from the medical counter. "Thanks... I needed that. Y'know, it's kinda like you get better every time we do it." Natsu thought. "I know. Told you I love you." Gray smirked, giving the patient a small kiss on the forehead.

YAOI DEMON! I'm on a roll! Well, this is chapter two of the series. (When I was writing this, I didn't have a name for it yet!) I'm sure I'll think of a title later, maybe my friends will help me think of one...


	3. Runes can be a good Thing

**OK, Some news. Listen, I had to delete "The Way Fairies Dance in Bed" because I had to add some things, but it's back up, now. Enjoy!**

"Well, it seems we've fucked up." Natsu sighed, gesturing to the purple symbols surrounding them. "We crossed into one of Fried's runes." Lucy quickly slapped on her magic glasses and analyzed the rules. "A-ah? Guys, this isn't gonna go so good..." she stammered. "T-the rules here are... Gray and Natsu have to... er, they have to, um... have... sex." There was a brief silence. "FUCK." Gray yelled. The wall shifted, and a new rule popped up. Lucy swallowed a bit before translating the words. "Oh, geez. Gray, this says that if you don't, everyone here will die eventually." She informed, grimly. Without a single bit of hesitation, Gray walked over and pushed Natsu onto the floor. "Gray! I swear if you touch me in front of them..." Natsu growled. He squeaked as the ice mage pulled off his vest and pants. "Damn, you're actually cute when you struggle." Gray admitted. He reached for his underwear, but Natsu slapped his hand away. "Yeah, no thanks. I can get that myself, pervert." He muttered.

There was another noise of discomfort as Gray nudged Natsu's thighs apart. Gray had already stripped, so he simply lined himself up, and pushed into him. There wasn't a single scream of pain, just a dragon slayer who sucked at acting. "Oh, so this is what is feels like to lose your virginity." he muttered. "Are you okay?" Gray asked. He knew that Natsu wasn't a virgin, but he also knew that fooling Erza and Lucy involved improvising... "That didn't hurt, so quit babying me, you jerk!" Natsu berated. "Yeah, fine." Gray shot back. Everyone was quite shocked by how well the two were taking the situation. But, since this is a fast-paced lemon, that's to be expected. Gray gave a few slow thrusts, checking his partner frequently for signs of pain, but Natsu remained pissed off, with his arms across his chest. As he thrust, various threats streamed from his mouth." I hate you so much for this... god, when I get out of here, I'm gonna-FUUUUUCK, right there..." the fire mage moaned. Then, he quickly covered his mouth and blushed. He was desperately trying to keep his mouth busy by yelling insults, because if he didn't he would moan again, which was just like giving up to Gray.

"Natsu, scream my name." Gray commanded. "Wha...aaaaaahh!" The dragon slayer yelled as he felt ice cold fingers probing her ass hole. "GraAaay, your fingers are cooold, take them out!" he complained. "Please? Scream my name; I'll be good to you..." Gray trailed off suggestively. "Ugh... I c-can't..." The pinkette mumbled. Gray switched angles, and held him sideways as he slammed into him. His cock was constantly ramming into his sweet spot in this angle. "Gray! Gray..." Natsu cried. "See? Not so bad. Actually, incredibly sexy. Do it again!" the ice mage bubbled. He picked up the tempo enough to reduce the famous wizard into a trembling, sobbing mess underneath him. "Gray, no... I'm... I'm gonna cum...!" Natsu sobbed. Natsu spurted ribbons of cum onto his chest, where it flowed onto the ground and formed a puddle. Gray thrust into his warm ass several more times and then exploded inside him. Cum leaked out of Natsu's hole, as Gray pulled out and lied down next to the pinkette.

"Good acting." The fire mage whispered. "I wasn't acting." Gray protested. "Yeah, right." Natsu retorted. Gray calmly gestured to the two female wizards' unconscious bodies. "They've been out for a while now." Natsu grimaced at the loss. Even as the runes faded away, he was silent as they carried the girls to the guild.

When they woke up, Natsu and Gray told them that it was a nightmare, and that Juvia had used a nightmare charm on them. "I don't know about you... but I think it was more of a dream than a nightmare." Gray said, as Natsu walked with him out of the guild. "Yeah, me too." Natsu agreed, as he grabbed the ice wizard's hand. Fire and ice. Opposites. Perfect...

**Thanks for sticking by me this segment! I also finished this in a day. The first three chapters were done all today. Regardless of the length (I'll promise they'll be longer!), we are now moving on to another pairing! Send me a review, and I'll definitely take your suggestions. Gimme a good pairing, though, please? Thank you, thank you, thank yooooouuuu!**

**P.S.: happy valentine's day! Consider this my present to you!**

**-Kat-chan**


	4. Plot, part one

**A/N: Aaaaah! It's been so long since I last updated this story! Truth is, I've been pondering the merits of a multi-pairing story vs. a single pairing story. I think we're going to keep the Gratsu yaoi in the game for the rest of the story, though. Thank you to Ash2000ice for giving me the motivation for this chapter!**

**... Here we have some plot.**

Natsu had just awoken to the sound of someone screaming his name, not that it was anything uncommon, especially when Gray was around (**A/N: Yay, a pun.**) But oddly enough, it wasn't a scream of pleasure. Matter and fact, it was a scream of terror and pain (**WHICH WAS JUST AS COMMON**).

Natsu rolled out of bed, and fell on the floor. He stood up after cursing at the floor for a couple minutes. Seriously, why _did _that pesky little thing always have to be in the way, anyways? Maybe the floor just wanted a hug.

Then, he fell down the stairs. There wasn't really an explanation for that, he just slipped and fell.

The pinkette dashed into his kitchen to see what the holy hell was the matter. No one was in his kitchen, which made the fact that he threw open the door with a big expectation seem completely and utterly ridiculous.

He trudged over to the living room, where Happy was flying in circles, clutching his head.

"Happy? What's wrong?" Natsu asked, in concern for the flying, blue cat.

"Gray..." The exceed muttered.

"W-what about Gray?!"

"... Help..."

"_Gray_? In trouble? Well, that's something you don't hear every day..." Natsu thought to himself.

He plucked Happy out of the air and rested him on the couch, where he curled into a cute, little ball of fur.

Natsu didn't notice it, but as he left in search of the raven-haired ice mage, Happy smiled to himself and sang a song about fish, quietly and deviously.


	5. Plot, part 2

**A/N: Hey, does anyone know what they're saying in "Panty and Stocking with Garter belt OST- EPTM"? Leave it in a review!**

Gray was walking. Just _walking_, for god's sake! What world do we live in where an extraordinarily sexy teenager can't just walk without being attacked by fan girls? Well, poor Gray was just walking. He was just walking, and he was attacked by said fan girls.

"OMG, Its GRAY!" One of them squealed.

"I call his non-existent shirt!" Another giggled.

He was tugged along in a sea of those annoying girls, and he was carried far away in their desperate fight to touch at least part of him.

Soon, he found himself chained to the wall, without his pants... or boxers. Yes, they had taken those too. But they had been too nervous and excited to stay and stare at his naked body, such is the nature of most fan girls. Besides, they had another target to capture. They had made a deal with Happy the cat, and they were definitely ready for this one.

Natsu Dragneel.

What is one thing that most fan girls desperately crave in their life? Yaoi. How does one go about seeing this in person? Obviously, you kidnap the desired characters and put them into a dungeon with some suggestive material until they get the point.

Gray was finding the yaoi doujinshi to be completely riveting, even though he couldn't reach them. Looking at the covers was fun, and he was enjoying kicking them onto the spiked ceiling, where they wouldn't bother him. Eventually, the girls that they had left on guard duty noticed that he was destroying their supply of carefully obtained doujinshi, and they immediately threw open the door and started stacking the manga in piles so they could reach the ones that were currently impaled by spikes.

"Aw... I'm sorry..." Gray sniffed, throwing them one of his many fan service moments.

They immediately fell to the ground, with massive nosebleeds.

"Right, now I can escape without having to decapitate anyone..." Gray mumbled, in annoyance.

He froze the chains and broke them, standing up, and rubbing his sore shoulders. He jumped several times, to get use to standing up.

Unfortunately, the fan girls had captured Natsu by this time, and they were just entering their fortress, when they saw Gray. Their eyes glittered dangerously, and it scared Gray so much that he grabbed the nearest pair o handcuffs and chained himself back to the wall. They tossed Natsu in after him, and gave them several more r-18 doujinshi books.

The heavy, iron doors were slammed closed, leaving the salamander and Gray alone.


	6. NOTE

**A/N:**

**I know it must be tired to have to read all these notes, but this one is totally worth it. I'm writing a novel! FUCK YEAH! Anyways... not much to say! I'll shock you guys when you see it on the shelves. Make sure to read it, yeah? It even has Li in it. That's how you know it's mine. That's all I really had to say to you guys. Thanks again!**


End file.
